The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle
by MitsewoFF
Summary: Now that Mio has confessed her true feelings to Ritsu, Ritsu has to deal with Sousuke and Mio! Who will she end up with? MIOXRITSUXOC! Continued story from The Wrong Advice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Jealousy part is all the way down. I wrote some extra parts on the first half of this chapter.

Also, welcome to the continued story of The Wrong Advice. Hope you like the continued chapters in this continued story.

The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle

Chapter 1: Jealousy?

"Kyaaah~! I'm so excited! I'm gonna watch it now! I've been waiting for so long for this! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh IT'S STARTING!" Ritsu said as she sat on her bed, waiting for the DVD to load and start playing excitedly. Suddenly, the room door bursted open, revealing a red-faced Satoshi with steam coming out of his ears.

"NEE-CHAN, KEEP IT DOWWWNNN!" Satoshi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Thank goodness their parents weren't home right now.

"Sato, Sato! Look at this! Sou-chan gave this to me! Look! The DVD I've been waiting for!" Ritsu squealed in excitement as if nothing happened. Satoshi sighed as he walked into the room and sat down beside Ritsu. Ritsu shoved the DVD case to Satoshi's face.

"See? See?! It's the Who's: Hit Songs! AND IT HAS THE DRUMMER'S SIGNATURE ON IT! KEITH MOON, SATO! KEITH MOOOON!"

"AAARGH I GET IT! SHUT UP!

"SHUT UP IT'S STARTING!"

Crk...

3...

2...

1...

"YO EVERYONE! ARE YA READY FOR OUR HIT SONGS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!?" The singer shouted into the microphone.

"Yeah!" The audience in the DVD cheered.

"YEAH!" Ritsu shouted, standing up and pumping her fist into the air. Satoshi slapped his head.

"ARE YA READY READY?!"

"YEAH!"

"READY READY READY?!"

"YEAAA- Mmf?!"

"Nee-chan you're disturbing the NEIGHBORS!" Satoshi whispered angrily as he saw their strict neighbor already outside his house, looking at Ritsu's room window. Satoshi let his hand go after his sister had calmed down.

"Ehehe, sorry~! I'm just so excited." Ritsu said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Satoshi sighed.

"Who are you? Who who who who?"

The Singer began singing. Ritsu moved sideways to the music. The next line started, and she started singing along.

"Who are you? Who who who who?"

"This is so stupid- ITAI!"

"HOW DARE YOU! PFFT, WHATEVER! OWL CITY IS STUPID!" (1)

Satoshi got up from his seat and glared at Ritsu.

"OWL CITY IS THE BEST BAND EVER!"

"NO, THE WHO IS!"

"OWL CITY!"

"THE WHO!"

They bickered the whole entire night until their parents finally came back home and scolded them for staying up so late. Ritsu even forgot about the DVD.

K-ON!

"Oh my God it's so magical! Look at it OH MY GOD SO FABULOUS!" (2)

Sousuke shouted in excitement. Just then, the door bursted open, revealing a tall boy with spiky hair and really muscular, red-faced and dark aura surrounding him.

"NII-CHAN, SHUT THE HELL UP!" The boy shouted in anger. Sousuke flinched and made an apologetic look.

"Ah, gomen, Sasuke! But look! Look at this painting! It's amazing, isn't it? It's made by my wonderful girlfriend!"

"Who's your-"

"I mean look at it! It looks so realistic and the colors are just MM MM!" Sousuke shouted the last two words. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"You're as immature as always, Nii-chan." Sasuke said, sighing afterwards. Sousuke laughed as he patted his little brother's head. Sasuke sweat-dropped. Even though Sousuke is already studying in a university, he's still acting like a five year old.

"By the way, who's your-"

"I'm glad I have her as my girlfriend. I should call Mio-chan and thank her." Sousuke said as he quickly took out his phone and started punching in the numbers. Sasuke slapped his head.

"Nii-chan, who's your-"

"Ah, hey, Mio-chan! It's Sou-kun speaking." Sasuke grumbled as he threw his hands to the air in defeat.

"I just want to thank you for telling me about Ricchan. Yeah, she's a great person. I'm glad to have her as my girlfriend."

-AT MIO'S HOUSE-

"I just want to thank you for telling me about Ricchan. Yeah, she's a great person. I'm glad to have her as my girlfriend." Sousuke said on the other line. Mio almost dropped her phone. She then answered Sousuke, tears running down her face.

"I...I...Yeah...sure..."

"I mean, she's amazing, fabulous, all the good words combined! It's as if-"

"Sousuke." Mio said in a scary voice. Sousuke flinched.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Mind if you don't talk to her, hang out with her or touch her for me?"

"...what?"

"Don't make me repeat it twice."

"Okay...you're not serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Don't you DARE touch Ritsu, speak or hang out with her. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"H-Hai-"

And just like that, the phone call ended.

Sousuke stared at his phone, confused and terrified. Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

"..nii-chan?"

K-ON!

The Light Music Club gathered around the table, sitting at their usual places. Yui, Ritsu and Mugi looked as happy as ever, while Azusa had no emotion and Mio had a 'don't talk to me' aura around her. In fact, Mio has been staring at Ritsu the whole club time. Said person didn't notice the staring.

It was becoming late and they all agreed to head back home, except Ritsu, who wanted to leave early.

"Oh uh, sorry guys, but I have to go first cause I'm meeting up with Sou-chan." Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. Mugi went into her dreamworld, Yui congratulating her and Azusa telling her not to mess up. While Mio's aura intensified as she got angrier and more...

Jealous...

"Sousuke is busy." Said Mio. Everyone turned to look at her, and flinched at the sight of her aura. Ritsu started to sweat.

"B-But he p-promised we'd meet t-today-"

"I said he's BUSY!" Mio said, shouting the last word at Ritsu in anger. Ritsu had her eyes open wide in shock.

"O-Oh...I see..." She said sadly. "Right, I-I remember I have to do an errand. J-Ja." Ritsu lied as she quickly left the room. Mio sat back down, her aura getting smaller by the second. Yui, Azusa and Mugi stared at Mio in fear, who was feeling such regret.

'What have I done...? I made Ritsu...sad...'

K-ON!

"Tadaima..." Ritsu said gloomily. Satoshi walked downstairs, seeing his sister, he greeted back, "Okaeri, nee-chan." Ritsu lazily walked up to her room, slamming the door in the process. Satoshi stared at Ritsu's room door, confused but then shrugged it off later after thinking she studied too much. Ritsu jumped onto her bed, small tears rolling down her face. Ritsu violently wiped them away, sniffing loudly afterwards.

"Mou, why am I crying over Sou-chan not being able to meet for our date?" Ritsu muttered angrily. "When he promised..." She muttered suddenly, sadly. Small tears began to roll down her face again but this time she let them flow, sniffing loudly again afterwards.

"And did Mio have to shout? Why did she have such a large amount of angry aura surrounding her, anyway?" She asked herself, staring at the wall in wonder. She then sighed. Suddenly, the door bursted open, revealing a panting Mio. Ritsu flinched, shocked by Mio's sudden presence.

"M-M-Mio?! What are you doing here? You gave me a scare there!" Ritsu shouted angrily, holding her pillow tightly. Mio slammed the door behind her again.

"Stop that!" Ritsu shouted again, causing Satoshi to shout too, "ONEE-CHAN, LEARN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ritsu sighed. Since when did Satoshi say 'hell'? Ah, that doesn't matter right now. She'll ask him later.

On the other hand, Mio clenched her fists tightly, staring at Ritsu intensely.

"Ritsu." Mio said seriously. Ritsu flinched by her seriousness.

"Y-Yeah?" Ritsu said dumbly.

"Sousuke isn't actually busy," She said. "I lied." Ritsu stared at her. Anger started to fill her brain.

"W-W-What?! THEN I'M LA-"

"No, you're not." Ritsu stopped her shouting and stared at Mio again.

"I forced Sousuke to stop hanging out with you, talking to you and dating you." Mio said, and as she looked up to look at Ritsu, Ritsu saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mio shouted, bowing. Ritsu sighed.

"Why would you?!" Ritsu asked angrily. Mio made a loud sniff. "Because...I like you."

A/N: OOOOOOOH DAAAYUUUMMM! HERE COMES THE DRAMA!

I HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING, CAUSE I DO!

(1) How dare I insult my favorite band ;-; Yes, I love Owl City.

(2) Wow, looks like I stole the PewDiePie fabulous word.

FABULOUS!

TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, on chapter 1:

Mio had forced Sousuke to stop dating Ritsu. Ritsu had no idea what happened. After club time, Ritsu said she has to leave because she's going to meet Sousuke for another date, but then Mio told her he is busy. Depressed Ritsu lied about doing an errand and went back home. But suddenly, a panting Mio slammed the door open, scaring Ritsu, and quickly telling her the truth. Mad Ritsu thought she was late, but noooooo...

Right after that, Mio confessed her true feelings to Ritsu.

The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle

Chapter 2: Advice and Company

Ritsu is now super stressed and is now super confused on what to do. She's now in a Love Triangle. She doesn't know what to do!

There's Mio and there's Sousuke!

Sure, she's dating Sousuke, but what should she do with Mio?

She can't just reject her because of Sousuke!

Well, she was in love with her before Sousuke came into her life...

Ritsu scratched her head violently in frustration. She then groaned. She opened the door and slammed open Satoshi's room door, scaring him. He calmed down and shouted at his sister, "Nee-chan, the hell?!"

"Satoshi, I need advice." Satoshi was taken aback about this.

His older sister? Asking HIM for advice? Shouldn't it be the other way round?

Satoshi blinked several times. He stopped and finally blurted out, "Eh?" Ritsu made a long sigh.

"Satoshi, please! I need advice!" Ritsu pleaded, shaking his brother rather violently. Satoshi begged for her to stop as his head was starting to hurt and was about to vomit. Luckily, he stopped himself from doing so. Satoshi then looked at Ritsu, "What kind of advice?"

"I...I need love advice!" Ritsu begged. Satoshi stared at her, his face becoming hot. Steam became coming out of his ears.

"LOVE ADVICE?! Why?!" Satoshi shouted, obviously embarrassed of his older sister. Ritsu looked down, blushing as well.

"I...I think I may be in a Love Triangle..." Ritsu muttered. Satoshi still heard, and his jaw literally hit the ground. Love Triangle? How?

"I...I...Well..." Satoshi became nervous. "I...um...you see..." Ritsu stared at him intensely. Satoshi began sweating so hard.

"Okay, you see, why not spend more time with those two? Whoever they are...so that you'll know who you like more? Get to know more about them. Take your time, " Satoshi explained. "But I can I know who the other one is? I know one of them is Sousuke. Who's the other? I'll be able to give you more advice." Ritsu stared to blush furiously.

"W-Well...don't laugh, okay?" Satoshi nodded.

"The other one is Mio..." Satoshi stared at Ritsu.

"...WHAT?! NEE-CHAN, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A LESBIAN?!" Ritsu blushed furiously and defended herself.

"WHAT?! NO! I'M NOT A LESBIAN! I'M... I'm..." Ritsu became confused.

"I'm...bisexual..." Satoshi's jaw hit the ground again. He can't believe his sister's sexual orientation. Even he doesn't know his own sexual orientation. Was he straight, bisexual or gay?

"O-Oh..." Satoshi blurted. "Did you like her before Sousuke?" Ritsu nodded. Satoshi said another oh.

"Well...I should I say this? Well...don't give her your answer yet. Don't reject her, too. If you do, everything will go downhill. Spend more time with her and Sousuke and maybe you'll be able to figure out your feelings." Satoshi explained. Ritsu nodded as she understood. Ritsu then gave Satoshi a big hug, making him blush.

"Thanks, lil' bro! Without your advice, I'd have made everything worse. Thank you." Ritsu said. Satoshi hugged back, grinning, "No problem."

'Even though I've never even been in a relationship before...Thank you, Romance stories.' Thought Satoshi.

K-ON!

So Ritsu thought about Satoshi's advice. She then dialed a certain person who's caller ID is, ' Dangerous Queen'. Finally the person picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mio! Finally, I need-"

"...what is it, baka?" Said Mio. She sounded angry and depressed. Must have been yesterday.

-WHAT HAPPENED-

10 hours ago, in Ritsu's bedroom...

"Because... I like you." Mio confessed. Ritsu stared at her, confused, anxious, happy, full of emotions. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Mio had just confessed her true feelings to her.

But oh no...

She was with Sousuke, and had loved Mio before he was introduced into her life.

'Okay, let's think about this. Should I reject her? ABSOLUTELY NOT! She's my best friend! If I do, it'll hurt her terribly, but I don't really feel that way to her anymore. I do love Sousuke, yes, but I don't know about Mio. I think I'm feeling it again. After all this time, she actually loves me! Ritsu, you really are a baka! Okay okay okay, hold on, let me just pretend I'm sick. Is that okay? I don't know! She'll feel sad, maybe! Or angry, she's probably blaming herself! She shouldn't do that! It supposed to be to be blamed on. Okay, you're thinking way too long, Ritsu. Just tell her you're sick so you can have some alone time to think about this.'

Ritsu took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm feeling sick...I guess I'll see you tomorrow...Mio..." That wasn't a reject nor an accept. She had no answer yet. She looked at Mio, at she looked guilty, sad and angry. She can tell that Mio was blaming herself.

"Sure, see you tomorrow." Mio said with no emotion as she opened the door and slammed it shut. Ritsu flinched at the loudness. She stared at the ground, pondering.

'I have to handle two of them now.'

-PRESENT-

"W-Well...I was wondering if...you know...hang out right now? I-If you don't, I understand. I wasn't sick, actually...so, do you want to?" Ritsu blushed. Explaining is really tough.

"...Ritsu, I appreciate it, but I'm seriously not in the mood right now. So, can you leave me alone for some time...?" Mio said, a bit angry and depressed on the other line. Ritsu's heart stung. She then sighed, "I see...well, sorry for bothering you, then. See you at school, tomorrow. Bye." She hung up before Mio could say bye.

Now Mio felt guilty. She had just made Ritsu sad, but she just had to. She needed time.

K-ON!

"So, Ren, what do you think I should do? Nii-chan isn't very active nowadays ever since that call from Mio-neesan." Sasuke, Sousuke's younger brother, asked his best friend. Ren looked at him, surprised.

"Really? Sou-niisan is always cheerful and active. He isn't someone who would get upset so easily." Said Ren. Sasuke sighed, agreeing.

Sousuke always appeared goofy and dumb and it was hard to make him sad. Since he's feeling sad, something terrible must have happened.

"Something terrible must have happened to him. Mio and Sousuke were really close, so maybe Mio was saying some bad things to him." Ren suggested. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"That makes sense...but how do cheer him up at least a little bit?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...make jokes, be yourself, do something that always makes him happy." Ren said. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, he said his new girlfriend always made him happy..." Ren widen his eyes.

"He has a girlfriend?!" Ren shouted. Some people turned their heads to look at them. Sasuke shushed him.

They were walking back home from school, anyway.

"I know right? I kept trying to ask him last time but he kept interrupting me." Sasuke said. Ren snickered.

"You could ask him who she is. But if it made him sadder, maybe that's what's making him sad. He's girlfriend!"

"But he was talking to Mio-neesan on the phone, that's where his sadness started."

"Maybe Mio-neesan said something bad about whoever his girlfriend is."

"Maybe..."

They waved goodbye as they finally reached their homes. Sasuke rushed to Sousuke's room and found him sulking. Sasuke walked slowly to Sousuke and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke...w-why are you here...?" Sousuke asked weakly. Sasuke, who had to hold in his tears, said, "I'm just here for you." Sousuke made a weak smile, "Thank you. You're the best brother ever."

Sousuke and Sasuke were inseparable. They spent everyday together, every since they were young. Sousuke would always be there for Sasuke. Once Sasuke found out that Sousuke will be going to university, he cried. He'd be staying in the dorm. But then, Sousuke still stayed at home. Though Sasuke can take care of himself, he's lonely. So, Sousuke will be there.

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be there for Sousuke.

"Nii-chan... Do you mind if I ask you a question...?" Sousuke shaked his head. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Sousuke frowned at him. He's starting to feel more depressed. Sasuke noticed this and regretted asking.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"No, it's okay, Sasuke," Sousuke said." You're my younger brother, you deserve to know. Her name is Tainaka Ritsu. She was one of the best girlfriends I ever had." Sasuke slowly nodded.

He still regretted asking, but it was worth it.

Though it made Sousuke feel worse.

"Oh," Sasuke said lamely. "So, Nii-chan do you-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sousuke was already fast asleep.

'So fast?' Sasuke thought then smiled. He then gave one last pat on his shoulder before leaving his room.

A/N: Like it? No? Yes? *points down* Review :D

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrong Advice, announcement!

Exams are over, and I'm sorry I didn't inform you guys.

Also, I am deeply sorry for this new bad news.

I'm going to put this story on hiatus, or on hold. There's so much stuff I have to finish, and there's so many MioxRitsu stories that I've started. I have so many ideas for this two lovely birds XD

So anyway, here is the list of upcoming MioxRitsu stories going to be read:

The New Girl:

A new beautiful girl was introduced to the class and sat down beside Ritsu. She invited her for a hang out. As they got closer, Ritsu's feelings deepened. However, the jealous Mio tries to claim her back. Who will Ritsu end up with?

15 Days:

"15 Days. Go out with me for 15 Days, and I'll be out of your life.

I promise."

Songs Really Have Meanings:

"How many songs do I have to play for you to finally notice how painful it is to be rejected?"

Crack:

"I never knew that your skull had its limit."

The Idiot and The Kouhai: (NOT A MIOXRITSU STORY!)

It was just a normal walk back home from their first live show, but the kouhai has somehow developed feelings for her senpai. But does the senpai feel the same thing?

The Idiot and The Kouhai is a Ritsu X Azusa fanfic. Would you like me to publish this for you to read it? Please let me know by reviewing.

That's all,

Till next chapter.


End file.
